Alcanzar la luz
by Fleur du Desert
Summary: El impío destino había dado ya su veredicto y con ello no solo destruía hasta el último cimiento de su infantil fantasía; sino que destrozaba por igual lo que quedaba de su corazón. Era una burla repleta de ironía, como esos fríos e ingratos ojos que tanto adoraba… fuesen los mismos que le verían morir".


**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** _

_Favor de leer mientras se escucha: **Heart** del albúm **Miracles** de **Two Steps From Hell**._

_Esta canción fue el detonante principal de mi pequeña catarsis creativa._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Título: **_**Chase the light (Alcanzar la luz)**_

**Personajes: **_**Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno**_

**Clasificación: **_**Mayores de 16 años**_

**Género: **_**Angst / Romance**_

**Advertencias: **_**Lenguaje soez / Violencia**_

**Resumen: **

**.**

**.**

"_Ella sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer si él no aceptaba su ayuda, pero también la embargaba la seguridad de que lo amaría hasta el final. El impío destino había dado ya su veredicto y con ello no solo destruía hasta el último cimiento de su infantil fantasía; sino que destrozaba por igual lo que quedaba de su corazón. Era una burla repleta de ironía, como esos fríos e ingratos ojos que tanto adoraba… fuesen los mismos que le verían morir"._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**~*oO:: Chase the light ::Oo*~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"Dime que compartirás mi vida,_

_dime que me libras de esta cruz…"_

**C**uando Sakura finalmente volvió en sí, para ella fue como tomar una gran y profunda bocanada de aire luego de estar demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Una especie de descarga eléctrica que puso todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en alerta y le obligó a abrir los párpados a su máxima capacidad.

_¿Qué había sucedido?_ Desorientada, se miró las manos como si en ellas pudiese hallar la respuesta a su elucubración, pero solo encontró suciedad y raspones leves que bien podía curar si por lo menos contara con el suficiente _chakra_. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese dormido más de la cuenta. Con dificultad movió el brazo derecho y se colocó la palma sobre el pecho, estrujando en un puño esa parte de su desgastada blusa casi instintivamente.

Ahogó un gemido y fue entonces cuando todo tuvo sentido: La desesperación de saberlo perdido… de nuevo, sus lágrimas y suplicas, todas y cada una de sus palabras, su seca -e irrisoriamente irónica- respuesta y finalmente… ese _Genjutsu._

Sasuke. Siempre Sasuke.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, tanto, que casi podía escucharlo retumbar contra su caja torácica. El sudor frío le recorría la piel y las pequeñas gotas le resbalaban lentamente por la sien y la frente; la sensación era bastante similar a como cuando una persona despierta por fin de una horrible pesadilla. El único problema ahí, era que eso no era una pesadilla sino la más cruda realidad… y para su infortunio ésta era mucho más espantosa que cualquier mal sueño que pudo haber tenido jamás. Quiso llorar pero supo reprimir sus lágrimas a la perfección.

— ¿Despertaste?

La voz de Kakashi y su tácita pregunta fue suficiente para liberarla del momentáneo estado de _shock_ que recién la embargaba. Giró un poco su cabeza y lo vio, de cuclillas junto a ella, esperando paciente su respuesta.

Iba a hablar pese a lo reseca que sentía la garganta, pero en lugar de responder lo que era obvio dirigió su mirar hacia el cielo y lo contempló azorada. La luz anaranjada le daba de lleno en la cara y alcanzó a divisar como el astro rey se ocultaba de a poco tras las montañas de rocas y escombros que la guerra y Sasuke habían dejado a su paso.

— ¿Ya está… anocheciendo? —masculló para sí misma, como una confirmación en voz alta de lo que era más que evidente. El último golpe de realidad que le hacía falta y que, en consecuencia, fue como un balde de agua helada.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, buscando, escudriñando, pero su _sensei_ era la única persona –además de ella- que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza y se quedó sin aliento momentáneamente.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con Sasuke-_kun_ y Naruto?! —La pregunta surgió como una exclamación. Alterada y ansiosa, el silencio de Kakashi no hizo más que aumentar el vertiginoso rumbo de sus pensamientos. Quería una respuesta y cualquiera que fuese la deseaba ya.

Estuvo a nada de jalarlo de su chaleco táctico y exigirle que contestase, pero segundos antes de siquiera poder estirar el brazo hacia él, por fin el hombre decidió hablar y sus palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago que la dejó, literalmente, sin aire.

— Es probable que estén teniendo su última pelea…—Reveló, mirándola con el semblante serio para enseguida proseguir— para resolver finalmente sus problemas.

Las pupilas se le empequeñecieron y el labio le comenzó a temblar. _«Su última pelea»_ había dicho el peli gris instantes atrás y ambos sabían lo que implicaban aquellas contundentes palabras. Sakura no lo pensó más. Se puso de pie como pudo, tambaleándose de forma leve al principio, pero era solo el efecto de haberse incorporado tan rápido y a que aún sentía el cuerpo entumecido. Iba a dar el primer paso, cuando Kakashi la detuvo abruptamente, cerrando su mano alrededor de su delgada muñeca. Estuvo tentada a mirarlo mal, pero se contuvo.

— No voy a permitir que avances un paso más, Sakura—Le advirtió en tono de no andarse con juegos, aunque sin ser esa su intención. La aludida arrugó el ceño y él suspiró para después hablar en tono conciliador —. Ya has hecho demasiado. Dejemos que Naruto se encargue del resto. Tienes que confiar en él como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

La peli rosa apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para reprimir la horda de insultos que se le vinieron a la mente al escuchar la calma con la que hablaba su _sensei_. Una calma que envidió porque ella ni por asomo podía imitarla ni comprenderla_. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo aun sabiendo que ese par podía estar matándose a golpes en ese preciso momento?_ Eso, en el caso de que aún siguiesen con vida. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese mal pensamiento de su mente. No pudo. No podía ser positiva cuando el panorama lucía tan poco alentador.

— Kakashi-_sensei_…

La parte racional de su cabeza le decía que su maestro tenía todas las razones del mundo para depositar su confianza en Naruto. El rubio era tan fuerte, tan valiente y tenaz; del tipo que nunca se daría por vencido. Además, se había autoproclamado como la única persona que podía hacerle frente a Sasuke, no solo con el poder de las palabras… sino que también a puño limpio y lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión pese a la displicencia del pelinegro. Entonces, _¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo que Kakashi y sentarse a esperar a que todo terminase de la mejor forma?_

Y ahí radicaba el gran problema, su estigma personal. El mayor de sus némesis.

Pues, la otra parte, gritaba desquiciada que ya estaba harta de ser una cobarde, de dejarle toda la carga y el trabajo más difícil al Uzumaki. Que ya había tenido más que suficiente de la Sakura Haruno llorona, débil, patética y conformista que se limitaba a ser una simple espectadora del dolor, odio y tremenda soledad que consumía a Sasuke desde niño. Porque, pese a su tierna edad e inmadurez –y aun sin conocer del todo los crueles motivos-, ella sí había visto oscuridad en Sasuke. _¿Qué si le asustó?_ Por supuesto. Pero más grande había sido su deseo de entender a aquel solitario y taciturno chico de cabello y ojos negros, quería alcanzarlo, consolarle, llegar a su corazón y quedarse en él… aunque ocupase solo una ínfima parte de éste.

No importaba que tan solo fuese una migaja si con esa pequeña partícula de su ser ella lograba hacerlo sonreír feliz.

Se lo había gritado anhelando alcanzarlo con sus palabras, impotente, pero segura de que eso era lo que quería hacer por él. Llevar todo su dolor y ayudarlo a superar su pasado, no importaba que tan complicado y traumático fuese. Ella jamás se daría por vencida. Por él soportaría todo. Claro que podía hacerlo… solo necesitaba que Sasuke se lo permitiese. Cosa que sabía que él difícilmente aceptaría, pero nada perdía con volverlo a intentar.

Simplemente ya había sido demasiado para todos.

Ella lo amaba, inclusive más que a sí misma, por ende nunca se perdonaría el hecho de dejarlo solo con sus demonios… otra vez –como él tanto deseaba-. Si Naruto podía llegar a él… ella también. Esa misma mañana lo había comprobado como nunca antes.

Si Sasuke creyó que su estúpido _Genjutsu_ la detendría, estaba más que equivocado. Había aprendido a ver a través de su propio dolor y lo que encontró la dejó conmocionada: él buscaba sembrar la semilla del odio en su corazón, que lo aborreciese. La pregunta era, _¿por qué?_

Él había mencionado el término _«Revolución»_ refiriéndose con esto a su deseo de reformar el mundo_ Shinobi_, reconstruirlo desde sus cimientos para así, finalmente, alcanzar la luz. Pero, _¿cuál era el precio de aquella utopía?_ No era complicado razonar que eso costaría muchos sacrificios, como tampoco lo era el hecho de que el líder de dicho _"movimiento"_ sería el primero en poner el ejemplo; sacrificándose a sí mismo por el bien colectivo… y Naruto era el siguiente en su lista de objetivos, puesto que él era el único que tendría la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo, en caso de dejarlo con vida por supuesto.

Lo que Sasuke quería era quedarse solo para cargar con todo el odio del mundo y el peso de sus acciones sin atadura alguna.

Su deducción sonó tan fuerte en su mente que le temblaron las piernas y casi cayó al suelo de bruces de no ser por Kakashi que, tercamente, aún la mantenía aferrada del brazo. Lo observó, lucía tan desprolijo como ella y era probable que igual de cansado, pero era un hombre fuerte y un _Jônin_ después de todo. Podía hacerle frente sin ningún problema, de ser necesario.

—Kakashi-_sensei_, suélteme —pidió, con un suspiro desganado escapando de sus labios.

—Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que te echarás a correr después de que lo haga—.Negó con la cabeza —. Así que ya sabes mi respuesta. No quiero ponerme serio contigo y tener que…

— ¡Usted y yo sabemos perfectamente que si no hacemos algo, Sasuke-_kun_ matará a Naruto! —vociferó, interrumpiéndolo y dejándole sorprendido—. ¿Acaso no recuerda aquella ocasión en la frontera del país del Hierro? Ese día ellos juraron que, en caso de volverse a enfrentar, uno de los dos moriría.

Kakashi se pasó la mano libre por la cara, buscando una serenidad que sí poseía, pero que se le escapaba de a poco del cuerpo. Esos chiquillos habían comenzado su batalla al alba… el Sol se estaba ocultando ya y todavía no había señal de ninguno de ellos. Se puso de pie y finalmente liberó a la ojijade de su agarre, sintiéndose incapaz de rebatir su argumento, pero aun así lo intentó.

— Claro que lo recuerdo, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que es una situación totalmente distinta. Naruto no quiere asesinar a Sasuke, sino más bien hacerlo entrar en razón—. Rebatió el peli gris en tono conciliador—. Ellos necesitan arreglar sus problemas de una buena vez… nosotros solo seremos unos estorbos en eso—. Admitió, con una sinceridad tal, que Sakura terminó apretando los puños al sentir los vestigios de la impotencia instalarse de nuevo en su ser —. Antes de desaparecer, el Sabio mismo depositó toda su confianza en Naruto para llevar a cabo esa labor. No debes preocuparte, Sakura, él lo traerá de vuelta… te lo prometió.

La peli rosa dio un vistazo a su alrededor y, efectivamente, comprobó con sus propios ojos que no había rastro alguno de aquel extraño anciano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el peso de las palabras de su mejor amigo y aquella lejana promesa.

— Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer, _sensei_? Sasuke-_kun_ sí está dispuesto a matar a Naruto—susurró, con sus ojos verdes fijos en él, a la espera de algo que la ayudase a sobrellevar la angustia y la ansiedad que le carcomía las entrañas poco a poco—. Él quiere quedarse solo.

El _Jônin _recordó las últimas palabras del Sabio de los seis caminos y esperó que tuviesen el mismo efecto apaciguador en ella, como lo hicieron con él en un principio.

— Simplemente… cree—dijo, notando como su alumna se mordía el labio y lo observaba furiosa —. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Y eso fue todo.

La joven Haruno se apartó de él tan rápido como pudo y, con un grácil salto, terminó en la punta de una de las escarpadas montañas de escombros. Cosa que quizá Kakashi anticipó, pero fue incapaz de evitar. Inhaló el aire suficiente mientras contemplaba el árido paisaje que le presentaba el país del Rayo, concentrándose en un punto del Oeste, ahí por donde se escondía el Sol. No necesitaba ser demasiado erudita como para no darse una idea del lugar en el cual se encontraban los dos miembros restantes del equipo siete original.

El valle del Fin.

Se giró levemente y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a su maestro intentando escalar con mucho esfuerzo por sobre los escombros. Estaba más jodido de lo que aparentaba. Recordó entonces que él aún estaba bajo los efectos de usar el _Sharingan_ por demasiado tiempo y que necesitaba, al menos, dos días de reposo absoluto para recuperar toda su energía física.

— Ese es el problema, Kakashi-_sensei_…—le espetó con dureza —.Yo ya me cansé de depositar mis esperanzas en alguien más y sentarme a esperar.

Y así, sin mediar más palabras con su atónito mentor, se echó a correr con un solo objetivo en mente: No volver a fallar.

**.**

* * *

**~*oO::O::Oo*~**

* * *

**.**

Según sus cálculos –y si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba- estaba por cruzar la frontera del país del Rayo justo por la parte Noroeste. Aproximadamente, cinco kilómetros la separaban de su destino. Resultaba irónico el hecho de haber sacado energía de quien sabe dónde y echarse correr como si el más grande enemigo le pisara los talones. Suponía que todo era obra de la adrenalina; saltar de árbol en árbol, sentir el viento golpearle la cara y por supuesto, dar todo de sí para llegar a tiempo con esos dos y de ser necesario… salvarles la vida.

Por un momento, le pareció que el inicuo destino se mofaría de ella en su cara –como solía hacer- y llegaría tarde… como siempre. Solo que ésta vez no habría vuelta atrás… y el final feliz que tanto añoraba para todos solo sería una quimera alimentada de sueños rotos.

Sacudió su cabeza, con los mechones de pelo rosado enmarañados enmarcando su delicado rostro, no quería pensar en nada que pudiese hacerle flaquear. No quería llorar por nada, pues quizá Kakashi-_sensei_ tenía razón. Tal vez solo necesitaba creer en esos dos; en que ambos podían encontrar por sí mismos la forma de sobrellevar el peso del pasado en aras de un futuro mejor… que finalmente Sasuke comprendiera que no estaba solo y que el amor no debía ser relegado y desechado en el baúl de los recuerdos, junto a su pasado doloroso y triste.

Al final el destino siempre era trazado por uno mismo, y era tan traicionero e imprevisible, que lo mejor era estar abierta a cualquier posibilidad por muy absurda que fuese.

Dirigió una mirada superflua al cielo, esquivando con gran pericia las ramas que se cruzaban en su improvisado camino, una de ellas se atoró en la única manga de su blusa negra y la rasgó a la altura del hombro, dejándole en consecuencia una herida que ardió más de lo que deseaba admitir. Bajó al suelo y se examinó rápidamente, no era de cuidado y pensó en usar su _jutsu_ médico, pero al siguiente segundo se arrepintió. No podía malgastar su limitado _chakra_ en ella sabiendo que Naruto y Sasuke podían necesitarle mucho más. _¡Dios, podrían estar muriendo!_

Decidió apresurar el paso ya que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una nimiedad como aquella –eso sin contar que su _sensei_ definitivamente estaría siguiéndole el paso-. O ella era demasiado veloz o el tiempo se había detenido, pues la esfera solar estaba a menos de la mitad de su destino diario… el de morir con cada día para darle paso a la oscuridad de la noche en un ciclo repetitivo pero extraordinario.

Porque ningún atardecer era igual y algunas noches de luna eran inolvidables.

Cuando al fin pudo poner un pie en los territorios del país del Fuego, supo que después de cruzar la siguiente colina y adentrarse a la espesura del bosque, ubicaría sin mayor problema el cauce del río y en consecuencia se encontraría con el conocido valle del Fin. Nada la preparó para asimilar lo que encontró y sus irises contemplaron pávidos el antes verde paisaje convertido en un desolador páramo. No había bosque, no había río y a lo lejos apenas y podía divisar las derruidas estatuas de Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara. _¿Qué clase de monstruoso poder podía causar tal destrucción?_ Se sintió muy idiota al preguntarse eso y conocer ya de antemano la respuesta.

Sasuke-_kun_ y Naruto, ¿quiénes más sino?

No lo pensó más, impulsada por la estupefacción y el deseo que tenía de encontrarlos, dirigió sus piernas hacia el lugar donde se erigían las antes portentosas estatuas de los fundadores de _Konohagakure, _ahora ambas sin sus regias cabezas_._

Corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, con las gotas de sudor perlando su frente y las lágrimas quemándole el borde de los párpados. Se sintió más ágil que nunca y tan ligera como un ave surcando el cielo, sabía muy bien que tenía que llegar ahí y comprobar con sus propios ojos que aún no era demasiado tarde, que aún había una oportunidad para ellos, se detuvo en el borde fangoso de lo que antes era la cascada, oteando ansiosa los alrededores… y finalmente los encontró.

El alma le regresó al cuerpo y se quedó sin voz al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban vivos; de rodillas uno frente al otro, el rubio con el puño en la frente del pelinegro y este mismo con la mano enterrada en la boca del estómago del Uzumaki. Se veían tan agotados y magullados. Habían estado peleando a golpe limpio y no dudaba que estuvieran mucho peor de lo alcanzaba a apreciar desde esa prudencial distancia. Fue entonces cuando se percató de un cambio en la actitud del Uchiha y se tambaleó sobre su sitio. Reconoció enseguida el _chakra_ burbujeante y rojizo del _Kyuubi_ siendo extraído del ojiazul a través del brazo derecho de Sasuke y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar tal acción con asombro y cierto temor.

Naruto se hundió en el agua levemente, agazapado y más debilitado que nunca mientras el pelinegro lo miraba, sin moverse de su sitio.

— Este es uno de los poderes del _Rinnegan_—. Se ufanó, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad. Sakura creyó verlo formar una mueca arrogante en su amoratada faz y le dio un vuelco al corazón al percatarse de lo que eso implicaba —. Soy yo, quien tiene los ojos del clan Uchiha… el que está destinado a ganar.

Cuando miró a Sasuke formar el _Chidori_ en su mano izquierda, espetando un cínico adiós para su único amigo y ejecutando su último ataque con la seguridad de que ése era el final, todo el miedo y el terror que la embargaban se multiplicaron por mil y no lo pensó ni un instante más.

Ninguno de los dos la vio venir, pese a que todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta.

De un salto la pequeña peli rosa se posicionó junto a ellos y lanzó a Naruto fuera del alcance del ojinegro con una certera patada que lo desplazó varios metros a la derecha teniendo como único resultado el bienestar del rubio… y a ella recibiendo de lleno en el pecho la potente técnica de Sasuke. El impacto fue tan duro, doloroso y seco que podía sentir como todos sus órganos se desintegraban y sus entrañas se calcinaban. Pese a que la técnica duró apenas un par de segundos, el agua bajo sus pies potenció inconmensurablemente su poder. Los dientes le castañearon y apenas pudo percatarse del líquido tibio que le resbalaba de los labios. Su propia sangre; que comenzaba a teñir lentamente de rojo la liquida superficie.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Oyó el grito de Naruto como un eco lejano pese a que solo los separaba una escasa distancia.

Sus dedos se aferraron al brazo del Sasuke, clavándole las uñas en el acto, intentando enfocar su mirada en el rostro del pelinegro y cuando por fin lo hizo, quiso llorar.

—Quien iba a pensar… que tu _Genjutsu_ se volvería realidad, Sasuke-_kun. _Que lástima que ni siquiera así yo pueda odiarte —dijo, en un agonizante susurro que terminó por descolocar al joven muchacho de ojos negros.

Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura por impulso entre sus brazos. Estaba pálido, aterrado y temblaba exhalando frío.

—Sakura, yo no...—masculló, aún sin poder creerlo del todo y la miró como si la odiara—. ¡Maldita seas! ¡¿Por qué siempre te interpones?! —rugió pávido el Uchiha.

La peli rosa entreabrió sus orbes verdes y contempló el aterrado y suplicante rostro del _Shinobi._ Sonrió y su pálida mano acarició la magullada faz del moreno con ternura.

—Ya te lo dije…—el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones, se mantenía aún con vida gracias al poco _chakra_ que había reservado en el rombo color violeta de su frente —. Quería llevar todo tu dolor y poder consolarte. No podía permitir que te quedaras solo… no otra vez.

Escuchó los dientes de Sasuke crujir y como su rubio amigo se acercaba tambaleante a ambos, mientras le reclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos a un recién llegado Kakashi el no haberla cuidado bien. Se lamentó verdaderamente por ellos, no quería hacerlos sufrir de esa manera. Ya habían tenido suficiente de aquello en sus vidas. De nuevo enfocó su mirada en Sasuke y la crudeza de lo que vio en él la impactó más que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto jamás y el llanto, por fin, estalló en copiosas lágrimas que surcaron sus lisas mejillas.

—Sasuke-kun, nunca… nunca te había visto llorar por mí —suspiró, y una mueca dulce se formó en su cara —. Se supone que… soy yo la que siempre llora por ti. No lo hagas, me pone triste. Por favor…

—Sakura, cállate, ¡maldición! —Imploró rabioso el Uchiha, cerrando fuertemente los ojos en el acto, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas como podía. La ojiverde le pasó una mano por el pelo e inhaló su aroma con el único deseo de aspirar esa esencia durante toda la eternidad.

—Está bien—. Prometió sin convicción alguna —. Pero antes una pregunta —.Luchó por mantenerse consiente y murmuró, ya sin fuerza, su cuestión—, ¿Qué soy yo… para ti, Sasuke-_kun_?

El chico no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, la acercó más a su cuerpo y pegó su boca junto a su oído, para poder revelar por fin esa tortuosa verdad que se había dedicado a menospreciar, considerándole la mayor debilidad de su persona, odiándose -y odiándola- por ello; porque simplemente no tenía razones para sentir eso, sin embargo, lo hacía y dolía. Siempre dolía. Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, la antes tibia mano de Sakura cayó helada sobre su regazo, el _Byakugou_ de su frente había desaparecido y su inolvidable sonrisa se quedó ahí, enmarcando su hermoso rostro, mientras el sol se ocultaba por fin y le daba cabida a una noche de luna llena y cielo estrellado.

Nadie lo creía, no podían, no querían corroborarlo.

—Mí hogar—respondió, aun sabiendo que ella jamás lo escucharía. No en ésta vida. —Siempre fuiste… como mí familia y mi hogar.

Sasuke Uchiha tembló, perdió todo el control de su gélido temple y se aferró a Sakura con fuerza. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo y la estrechó como si su calor pudiese traerla de regreso. Se sentía perdido y aspiraba con dolor y rabia su dulce esencia entremezclada con el olor metálico de la sangre. No deseaba dejarla ir, susurraba palabras inconexas y la tormenta estalló en su pecho como nunca antes.

Y gritó su nombre y lloró al fin, con Kakashi y Naruto como mudos testigos de aquella inmensa agonía y dolor.

_"Dime que me amas, y estaré contigo,_

_déjame aprender a ver la luz."_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**~*oO:: Fin ::Oo*~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

***Se asoma de su Bunker blindado*Ok, antes de que vengan a buscar con antorchas en mano. Este esta es una historia que escribí a principios de Octubre para un concurso (semanas antes de que el manga terminara, de hecho) y como en aqule momento Sakura recién acababa de despertar luego de que Sasuke usó aquel jutsu con ella, tenía lo nervios de punta al plantearme la posibilidad de que quizá ella haría algo impulsivo... y resultó en este pequeño escrito que ven aquí.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo del género y creo que me ha quedado decente. Juzguen ustedes, por favor. ;_;**

**Menos mal que Kishi no terminó su manga con un final tan trágico, ahí sí me lanzo por la ventana. ;-;**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho. **

**¿Qué porqué no lo publiqué antes? Bueno, lo que pasa es que lo olvidé y hasta hace unos días lo recordé. Edité el original y cambié algunas partes, los que lo leyeron con anterioridad seguro sabrán (?**

**Por cierto, a nadie le importa, pero este OS ganó el tercer lugar del concurso... solo que el tercer lugar no iba a ser premiado. Aún así, me considero afortunada de que una historia mía haya llegado tan lejos xDDDDDDDD**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer, si la vida y mis ocupaciones me lo permiten... nos leeremos muy pronto en Tributo.**

**¿Merece un review?**


End file.
